boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Psychotic Episode
Plot Everyone is very happy when Cory and Shawn reunite Eric with Jack and Rachel, but things get really weird when, as they wait in the hallway, Cory pushes Shawn down the elevator shaft. Cory wakes up, screaming, waking Shawn as well. He lies to Shawn about his dream, telling him that it was about a crazy puppet, and goes back to sleep. The next day, Shawn gives a speech in Mr. Feeny's class involving disappearing milk that somehow involved Louis Pasteur. He calls Cory, who has magic rope, up to help him demonstrate something. Cory, instead of helping, strangles Shawn with the rope. Again, Cory wakes up screaming in his bed. It had been a dream. Days later, Shawn shows up at the student union and complains to Angela and Topanga about how annoying Cory has been. Apparently, Cory has been avoiding sleep so he will not dream about killing Shawn, and he moves around in the dark at night, freaking out Shawn. Cory enters, carrying six cups of coffee to keep him awake. Topanga says it is not healthy, and Cory flips out, but as soon as he turns to Shawn, he becomes very friendly, because he does not want to get angry with his pal. Later on in Feeny's class, Cory asks Feeny for some advice about his situation. Feeny suggests that the dreams are because Shawn has put stress on Cory in his quest to find his identity, and that Cory should forgive him. Shawn enters, but before Cory can forgive him, Shawn passes him a belated birthday gift: a personalized baseball bat. Cory immediately begins beating Shawn with it, then wakes up in the middle of class, after having yelled "Die, Shawn, die!" He confesses to Shawn his dreams of murder, and then apologizes, hoping to end his problems. The night, though, the dreams persist. Cory wakes up, yelling. He had dreamed about killing Shawn with an umbrella by shoving it down his throat and opening it. Cory sulks out of the room, then confronts Feeny in his classroom first thing. Feeny is upset because, as he says, he isn't accountable for "Dream Feeny." Nevertheless, his advice to Cory is to finish his dream as in every one he had, he always woke up before Shawn actually dies. Cory takes the advice, returning to his first dream. After he shoves Shawn down the elevator shaft, he also shoves Jack and Rachel to their deaths, with Eric jumping after Rachel of his own volition. He also shoves Angela down. He then sees Lauren, but she says she isn't Lauren. She represents everything Cory is giving up, the women he'll never meet and the life he'll never have. She steps to the edge of the shaft and falls down herself. Next, Topanga enters from the apartment, wearing a wedding dress. Cory tells her that he killed them all so they wouldn't be in the way of them being together, and they both agree that they miss them. Cory awakens in his dorm room to Topanga, who is pleased that he made it through the night. She leaves, and Cory confesses to Shawn that he's afraid that things are going to change. Shawn says it's inevitable, but Cory says he wants things to be the same. Meanwhile, Amy kicks Eric out of her house, and he is forced to find another place to live. Cory and Shawn immediately shove him out on a roll chair, and Topanga won't hear of it. He ends up with Adam, a really weird student with an amazing apartment. Eric is freaked out by all of Adam's tendencies, but decides to stay because his neighbor, Sheila, is really, really hot. So he puts up with Adam's stuffed pet parrot and his dead mother's chair, but when Adam goes to bring his dead mother to meet Eric, it proves to be too much and Eric leaves. Cory's dreams At the start of the episode, Cory began having nightmares involving him trying to kill Shawn and almost succeeding before he woke up out of horror. *Shoves Shawn down an elevator shaft *Strangles Shawn with a magic rope *Pulverizes Shawn to death with a personalized baseball bat *Feeds Shawn thumbtack soup *Pours hot lava down Shawn's pants *Pulls out Shawn's heart with salad tongs *Sets fire to Shawn's tie *Shreds Shawn over pasta with a cheese grater *Dresses up Shawn as a rooster and enters him in a cock fight **Shawn wins, but the crowd cries "fix" and things get ugly *Shoves an umbrella down Shawn's throat and opens it. ("I Mary-Poppined ya!) *Cory pushes Shawn down the elevator shaft again. Only this time it's not just Shawn. It is Jack who trips over Cory's foot, Rachael is also pushed down the elevator shaft, Eric jumps after Rachael, and Cory knocks Angela down the elevator shaft. Lauren comes but Cory doesn't kill her. Lauren tells him that she's "the life you'll never have". She blows him a kiss and then falls down the elevator shaft. Topanga comes and Cory realizes he killed everybody for them. It's revealed that Cory's dreams are due to his fear of change - the fact that by the time he and Topanga marry, he may have to turn away the alternate life he may have, and is afraid that he may have to permanently push away and stop seeing the other people he cares about, namely his best friend and his brother, if he wishes to be with Topanga. Notes Although this episode was aired on the Disney Channel, much of it was edited out. In fact, the entire scene when Cory strangles Shawn is excluded from the episode. Psychotic Episode, The Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6